User talk:Demakhis
Invite everyone you know to join Halo: Battle for the Ark Halo: BFA is going to be massive. So I and Kebath request that you invite everyone you've worked with before to join this RP. All forces are welcome. Anything can happen. And the fate of the universe lies in the balance.... as always. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) There are a few Orbital Elevators under construction....Kebath 'Holoree 02:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Kjell, what have we said about doing stuff to other people's characters? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Beware, my characters will respond in kind, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) CAF I've signed up... Questionish Hey. Did you forget about the Roleplay you started? Freelancer"SquakBox" 17:43, 25 October 2007 (UTC) KOBH question What did our forces find underground? Must know so I can continue -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) No, what's the energy source? The one you talked to. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Any possibility that the A4A might experience a split? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, will either side be good to the humans? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, it appears we like FF. They should create a FF fanon.--Kebath 'Holoree 21:21, 26 October 2007 (UTC) mhmm. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:25, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Err....Could ya help me with Question 2? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:29, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Already did that.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) A better Idea(s) Either we can just depart into Fan.fic.net. OR, do what I did to my articles. Make them all with the Alternative template. That makes it in a seperate Halo universe away from the others. Another idea is to ask the admins to create fanon groups, each group shares their articles, but if the group doesn't like it. Move it to a different group and seee their opinion. You can put your article in all groups if possible. Group 1. Not canon friendly. (All rulebreakers) Group 2. Close to canon. (New factions) Group 3. Moderate. (New planets) Group 4. Perfect Canon. (Mostly characters, nothing new.) What say you. (If yes then lets start a forum.)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) KOBH So, I don't remember what you said we found underground. Did you say it was some sort of virus-thingy? Could you write a section and explain please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:02, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I wrote the article on Precursors as a mini-page, but I did check out the Astuto a while ago :). --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products I did An article that rants and raves (and guides), is right here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Well.... I got that information from your picture. Which strangly is that for the Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship.... ahem --Ajax 013 16:21, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks 4 lettin me use ure character, in KOBH if what he's doing doesnt seem to fit in with the character (or story) tell me and i'll edit it... or u could edit it to suit where u'd rather take it... User:Justanothergrunt Halo: Spartans Never Die sounds cool. I read what you had up, and I like it. Keep up that cool writing -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:44, 1 November 2007 (UTC) copy Defend me.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I liked what you had. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Demakhis! Thanks for the thoughts on the forum page, I've recently created the page for the carnage, Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest and hope u'll join, I'd (and evry1 else im sure) would enjoy seeing Athenian (and ure many other characters) blasting their way through the mob of fanon favourites... Justanothergrunt 04:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Errr...Kjell, you do know that SPARTAN-IIs were augmented to have nightvision, right? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In the book it says so. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) No, ive seen it at the video store, but theres allways something better.... anyways, Ive been reading ure posts on the RP's around here, and was wondering if u'd write the 3rd episode of the Surviul of the fittest thing, i'll send u more info if u agree... thnx Justanothergrunt 04:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Cool... (directed at both ure answer and the movie), Anyways, with the thing, I'm planning on making it 7 episodes + a pilot (prologue) that'll explain stuff before the fighting, I'd like u 2 write the 3rd of the episodes, be creative, do whatever u want as long as u kill off 9 or less characters (+ there'll b certain characters i may want left untouched 4 the finale), DO NOT biass ure own characters over evry 1 elses, every1's guys r gonna get caned, and no gary stus, besides from that do whatever u want, u can have a main character, or have a whole heap of mini stories, u can have them fight anywhere (but space) as the Island has little patches of evrything, and....yea...enjoy it...User:Justanothergrunt 05:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sure! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, forgot about that. Patching through to your comp.....now. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Soz, changed mind, random weapons would b perfect for killing off those chracters who have bad articles, but their page says stuff like invincible, ect...btw, wat did u think of the main story, i'm not planning on focusing on it, just a small group of characters will xplore it...and i watched the movie, mute redhead(can't remember his name) is awsome... User:Justanothergrunt Nope, wish I could! :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Mustang That name does look more appropriate, yes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The main problem with CoD 4 is that it is rated M. Perhaps if I can trick my parents into thinking that I thought it was T might be of some value...... --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:26, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Utter Darkness Hey I have a question. In BftA, my squadron along with other squadrons are flying inside your Darkmind's hive. I was wondering, do the Utter Darkness flood have an equivalent of Flood ranged forms or something similar that could fire from a distance? Spartan 501 05:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Really?...I was thinking more like, similar 2 in Battle Royale, how there's that group of ppl who try and blow up the school, that there'd b some morally strong characters attempting to do the same in SOF (its easier...) though they'd still kill a heap of ppl in the process...or do u think it would be better if just had virtually no storyline, similar to CDM...User:Justanothergrunt Yea..but the film/Comics ect, are all set in the same 1, all the Royales previously probably had some kinda story line...I reckon it would be more interesting if there was just that little bit xtra bit. And b4 u said U n G-23 wood make a list? That'd b awsome, or if u don't hav much time, I could make 1, btw, Thanks heaps for bein such a major help with all this, it's reely my 1st major thing, thnx heaps for helpin it work....Just Another GruntConverse KoBH Hey, Demakhis, I noticed your the UNSC fleet commander, can you issue some orders to my squadron and my EABTs? Spartan 501 21:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, soz but in BFA, i asked 77 if it was ok for my UFF guys 2 hunt down Ed n the Astuto, n he gave the all ok, then i realised u were in charge of the Astuto inc Gencage... so i rekond it'd b best 2 check with u as well, in case u had some kind of major plan...BTW, is my rendition of the Athenian allrite in KoBH?...Is it ok if I continue using him 2 finish off my story ark quickly? Thnx Heaps eh? User:Justanothergrunt Jared If this is in the KoBH RP, you can fight with him, but on one condition: he doesn't die or lose terribly. Sound good? If this is not KoBH, no. Because I haven't intro'd him there yet. Peace. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:35, 12 November 2007 (UTC) CoD 4 You get CoD 4 yet? Just wondering. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:50, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Just to let you know, this isn't an RP, this is a story. But, I guess you can help me and G23. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, what are we supposed to do with our guys in the underground in KOBH? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) OK, here's the link to the article. It's Halo: Covenant Broken, but don't write in it yet, because G23's going to write a prologue. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:22, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Fireteam Zulu Funny story, but I registered their tags as SPARTAN-II tags, and well......it might kinda be a tad throwing the entire site of course by changing them. If you can have a way to eliminate the red-directs, then change. If not, then there might be a problem. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Orders...? I never got a response back from you. What should my group do?" Spartan 501 23:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Spartan 501 00:25, 15 November 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks. By the way, can you check out Nogard's article and see if I've fixed the canon-friendliness problem yet? -- Hey, i dunno if in chapter 123 ive messed with ure story or not in BFA, I made sure that the xtra Astuto being sent down u mentioned hadn't arrived so u can still build up a large ground force...n none of ure characters have been killed or properly injured..if my thing has annoyed/messed up ure idea, then I can delete/edit it...ThnxJust Another GruntConverse 02:31, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Need help Could you please go grab your class list and First Class me Tuan's Phone Number? I don't exactly have it right now and I need to call him ASAP. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:06, 20 November 2007 (UTC) TotL Name and Nationality. -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Canadian or Chinese forces? -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Demakhis! Thnx heaps 4 the promo! and..a few days back, I asked u if u'd like 2 write Episode 3 of Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, I just finished writing Episode 2, so if U can start writing, earlier I did however say there'd b a few characters I'd like u not to kill...well, Hank, 64, 77, Dean, Judas Rimmer, Aaron Davids, Kamikaze, Eaite, Gary Saunders, Ldfo and both of G-23's spartan characters (U can include theses characters in ure writings, just don't kill them plz...) Besides from that have fun, Thnx! Just Another GruntConverse 07:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:23, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Definitely. He's a great character. Use him! Survival of the Fittest I was told that you were going to write the next episode, so I thought of something interesting. Since Survival of the Fittest is an alternate reality, do you think you could mess with them by having James Davis meet up with Edwin Davis, not know who he is (neither tell their last names) and then they find Amy Black who is shocked (they both know her) and tells them who they are. How about that? Just an interesting thought. -- Wow. Nice work on ep 3! Just Another GruntConverse 06:53, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Now that was cool!! I loved how you did the fight between James and Edwin. Kinda sad, but still cool. -- Guess what? I managed to advance 1 more rank after you left so now I am a Lance Corporal I. We unlocked something new, but more to come later when I get a chance to investigate. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:25, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well I think you scored about 6 kills, and we had a total of 16 kills at the end of the lobby, which means I scored 10 kills and got several assists (you had more). On top of that, we came in 4th out of 8th :) and we beat a lv 29, a lv 15, and that PFC II that ended on our team. The AK is really good if you add the increased stopping power. *wonders what will happen if he gave the Ak increased stopping power AND deeper penetration*. Oh yeah, the things we unlocked are called challenges. We only unlocked assault rifle, SMG, LMG, Sniper, and Shotgun (The next are something else in which the first one called "Boot Camp" you need to be a lv 11 aka the sergeant I to access it). --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats, your been invited to... Hey, something 2 do with AU RP Hey Demakhis see u joined the AU thing, anyways, me n LOMI reckon'd u'd b a good choice 2 give a canon character 2, we're trying to even them out amongst users, so i'm afraid u can only choose 2... *Tartarus *Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Truth *Vadumee *Lord Hood *Cortana thanksJust Another GruntConverse 04:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) CAF Hey, could I join CAF? It sounds fun, and it feels like I'm one of the few who are not part of it. Anyway, it sounds fun. 21:27, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Unlocked the AK-47 Silencer for ya =] and became a staff sarge too =] So next time you come on, we have some serious kick-assing to do. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) And don't worry about using the Lupin, I will include them in my next post as part of the attackers. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) What If? What If? has begun the roleplaying. -- Halo: GO Me, Matt-256 and Kebath Holoree are going to attack your main ship to try and stop your glassing of Mars. Is that OK? -- Ah yes, we know, but our forces don't. Thus, it'll be all the easier to stop the glassing. If we can't resolve things peaceably, is it fine to kill the Elite your admiral left in charge? -- Tales of the CAF Dear KJ, Twas wondering if I could make my own variant of Tales of the CAF. I sent you the prologue through First Class. Any responses would be nice. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:25, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna call ya tomorrow to ask, cause its been getting sooo boring stuck in this house by myself all day long. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:51, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 'Tis a sin to steal from the thief. Seeing as the Divine Judgement is within Adrian-014's left leg holster compartment, it would be somewhat hard to steal from him. It would be entirely feasible for another of the objects to exist; as it is what I have surmised to be what gave High Charity power up until current events, what had been powering the forerunner ship, what gives the Halo rings the capability to maintain such enormous output and gave the forerunner ship and ARK enough power to tear that portal in real space. Of course, then we would have to talk more about the logistics of using such an object, because it is quite hard to play without godmodding. Love to hear interest, get back to me soon. CaptainAdamGraves 08:22, 23 December 2007 (UTC) * What I have gathered is that you're looking for a reason to attack the Hesperus, correct? I wasn't planning on involving the Hesperus in battle directly, for the sole purpose that I have plans for it later on in the roleplay along with the sheer fact that I can't have it being destroyed or damaged just yet. If you're looking for the Forerunner artifact, you'd have to pursue Adrian. If you're looking to attack the Hesperus, I'd need a better motive. Love to hear more. CaptainAdamGraves 16:41, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Err... Could you please First Class me your number? Class list gives me your mom's cell. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 17:47, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks. See ya around. -- Through Fire and Flame My new fanon, featuring some Halo-Fanoners. Like Johnsons Teeth of the Lion, people need a first name, whats yours? Thank you! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) By all means, I suppose Riza could use a promotion. :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:19, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Do we have to finish KOBH by March? I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that. -- KOBH Ending Hey!!!! We agreed that moi would write the ending for KOBH!!!! I already have half the writing down!... In my head that is.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:52, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Bad Company You're right, Battlefield: Bad Company does look sweet. XM8 and FN SCAR in one game. I think I'm in that random place that I'm not sure exists heaven!:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you can have Ameigh Broley be Refos's mentor. Of course, he wouldn't be able to be trained by her from birth, since they were born (well, technically she was created) in the same year, but if he returned in, say, ten years, then she could be a mentor. But I noticed something that works pretty good here. I drew a picture of Ameigh the other day, and I had her in green and gold armor, a cape, and a small crown similar to what the prophets wear. I go look at Dyr's article now and his armor has a greenish tinge, a cape, and an ornate helmet. I think that Ameigh as a mentor would help explain the similarities. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just had an idea on a connection between Refos and Broley. If I get S-091 to approve, I'm going to bring in a Prophet. The Prophet had a hand in the creation of Ameigh, so she wants to kill him for using her; Refos's article states that he wants to kill the Prophets for using the Elites. So what if they both went on a Prophet hunt? First I have to get approval from S-091 though. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:08, 11 January 2008 (UTC)